That Sweet Taste of Vanilla
by DMC7500
Summary: He loved her, she loved him, and it was a perfect match made in heaven. The love between these two racers was unyielding, and it was as if she was living in a dream. However, a terrible accident will test this happy couple of their love. Warning: Character Death! One-shot! VanellopeXRancis! Reviews are appreciated! :)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lana Del Rey's song "Young and Beautiful", nor I don't own Wreck-It Ralph. All characters and places belong to their respected owners. Events in this story do not coincide with similar real-life events; this is just a fic I made up for my entertainment!**

* * *

_I've seen the world_

_Done it all_

_Had my cake now_

_Diamonds, brilliant_

_In Bel Air now_

_Hot summer nights, Mid-July_

_When you and I were forever wild_

_The crazy days, city lights_

_The way you'd play with me like a child_

"Ok, Nellie, open your eyes!"

Vanellope gazed in awe as she saw the most beautiful cake Rancis made for her on her tenth birthday. It was fascinating; four layers of sweet vanilla cake and frosting, bordered with mini candy roses and chocolate peanut buttercups. At the top of the cake stood a statue of President Vanellope Von Schweetz, decked out in her new black-and-white presidential suit. Vanellope beamed at Rancis, and happily exclaimed, "Sweet mother of monkey milk, this is awesome! Oh, Cuddlebutter, this is the most beautiful cake you ever made for me! How in the world were you able to make such a masterpiece?"

Rancis blushed when Vanellope called him by his nickname, and nervously scratched his head when he replied, "He-he, well, you can do a lot of magic by yourself in the cake factory! Fortunately, they still had that sweet buttercream filling that you always like, so I put some in the cake too! It's your birthday, Vanellope, and you deserve the best!"

Vanellope smiled at Rancis, and playfully replied, "That's President Schweetz to you, Cuddlebutter! Oh my gobs, I don't know how to thank you! Unless…" In one quick moment, Vanellope grabbed Rancis's shirt collar and pressed her lips towards his. Rancis felt all the color drain from his face, but he slowly closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet, vanilla taste. Seconds became hours as the two were stuck in an interlocked embrace that slowly felt like forever. Finally, their lips parted, and the two gazed at each other lovingly, their cheeks rosy from that sweet kiss. Rancis smiled, and winked at Vanellope. "I was planning on doing that, Nellie," Rancis cheekily stated. "Looks like you beat me to it!"

"Well, I am a fast racer, you know…"

Rancis drew in Vanellope's face close to his, so that both of them could see the precise details of their faces. Rancis grinned, and whispered, "See if you're fast enough to dodge this…." before drawing in Vanellope of another smooch…

* * *

_Will you still love me _

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful_

_Will you still love me _

_When I got nothing but my aching soul_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

She loved those days when he came to visit. All those day when he would arrive, bring flowers or a simple box of chocolate. Those days would end with a sweet kiss or a tight hug. Vanellope and Rancis were two lovebirds living their utopian fantasy, just the two of them. As Vanellope gazed out in the distance, she always waited for her little hero to come, lighting up her day in many ways she could never imagine. Such happiness could not be spoiled, or can it?

* * *

_I've seen the world_

_Lit it up_

_As my stage now_

_Channeling angels in a new age now_

_Hot summer days, rock'n'roll_

_The way you play for me at your show_

_And all the ways I got to know_

_Your pretty face and electric soul_

"I can't believe we're racing in Mario Kart! This is going to be awesome!"

Vanellope smirked as she filled up her kart with gas. Rancis was doing the same this with his kart as well, excited at the prospect of playing in one of the top racing games of all time. "Hey, Nellie," Rancis gleefully asked, "You think we'll get the top two spots in the roster?"

Vanellope winked at her lover, and lovingly replied back, "Of course, my sweet Cuddlebutter! Once we get on that track, we'll show 'em how we do it in Sugar Rush!"

Rancis laughed and gave her quick thumbs up. Then, they both began to prepare for the race. It's strange that such a friendly competition would bring the two closer together. Unbeknownst to them, Death was slowly watching over one certain racer. Death was ready to cut the cord of one single boy, for his time had already come. The life of Rancis Fluggerbutter was about to be taken….

* * *

_Will you still love me _

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful_

_Will you still love me _

_When I got nothing but my aching soul_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

Vanellope screamed for help at the top of her lungs as her beloved Rancis lay dying in her arms. Ralph and Felix were already going for help, and Calhoun would soon arrive with the Emergency Race Paramedics. During the Random Roster Race back in Mario Kart, a falling Whomp fell on top of Rancis and his cart, obliterating the cart, but fatally wounding Rancis. Both of Rancis's legs were crushed, and blood was slowly seeping through his bloodied stumps to the ground. The life was slowly fading from Rancis's body, and he wasn't going to last long. He needed help, and fast! Rancis painfully coughed up blood, and it landed on Vanellope's racing jacket. Vanellope gazed at Rancis's worn face, and she couldn't help but sob at the beaten state of her lover. Placing a hand upon her wet cheek, Rancis weakly smiled and said, "Nellie…..Don't cry….I'll be alright….Please don't cry…."

Vanellope madly shook her head, and wept, "No, no, no, please! _Don't say that! You're going to live! We're gonna grow old, have children, enjoy our final days together! You can't leave me like this, Rancis! Please, don't go!"_

Rancis brushed another tear from her face and sorrowfully replied, "I dunno if I can live any longer, Nellie…..You have to listen to me….Please, be strong….. Be strong for your kingdom…For Ralph….For me….."

Vanellope tearfully nodded in reply, "Y-yes, R-Rancis. I w-will, I w-will. J-just, p-p-please, d-d-don't g-go…."

Rancis put both of his hands on Vanellope's face, and murmured, "You wanna know something? From the day you first arrived…..I loved you… You made me smile when my days were dark….you lit up my world, brought it love and peace… you made my life complete….. And I will always be with you 'til the very end, Nellie."

Vanellope closed her eyes, and sobbed in reply, "A-and, I-i-I a-a-always l-l-l-loved y-y-y-you, R-R-Rancis! _Always!" _Vanellope let her sorrow overcome her, as she buried her face in his chest. At the same time, the medics have arrived. But, even if they drove their fastest, they had already lost…..

* * *

_Dear Lord, when I get to heaven_

_Please let me bring my man_

_When he comes, tell me that you'll let him in_

_Father, tell me if you can_

_All that grace, all that body_

_All that face makes me wanna party_

_He's my sun, he makes shine like diamonds_

There was nothing that could be done; the doctors tried every technique, used every droplet of medication and every jolt of electricity to save this little boy's life. But, it wasn't enough. Dr. Mario had to face the hardest part of every doctor. He silently entered the waiting room, where Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and Vanellope were silently waiting for the results. Felix got up from the bench, took off his cap, and quietly asked Dr. Mario, "Doc, is he going to be-"

Felix couldn't finish his sentence as Vanellope jolted from her seat and ran towards Dr. Mario, gripping his leg tightly. Dr. Mario looked down at the face of the little queen; her face blotched with tears and her eyes swollen from crying. To prevent himself from losing his nerve, Dr. Mario took a deep breath, knelt down towards the little girl, and gently said, "Vanellope, listen to me. I want you to be brave, no matter what happens. You know it wasn't your fault, and it was only an accident. Do you understand?"

Vanellope began to shudder, and she whimpered, "N-no, d-don't s-say i-it…."

Dr. Mario shut his eyes, and softly replied, "I'm sorry. I don't know why he had to go so soon. He was a good kid, and-"

Vanellope pushed him out of the way, and barreled straight into the emergency room. Tears began to fall as she rushed to Rancis's room, distraught at the sudden shock of this terrible event. _No, she thought in her mind as she ran, this can't be happening, this can't be happening! _Behind her, Ralph and Dr. Mario were in pursuit, and Ralph called out to Vanellope, "Kid, wait! Come back! You can't do this!"

_To hell with his words, Vanellope angrily thought. He doesn't care. Nobody cares at all. They'll never understand. _When she reached Rancis's room, she thrust the door open to find his lifeless body lying down on a white cot, stained by blood. It was his blood. Rancis was dead. Vanellope gave a piercing shriek, and threw her body on the cold corpse that resembled her lover. She kissed him continuously, hoping that his lips would return her kisses in response. But, they remained dry and unresponsive. Vanellope buried her face in his chest, and screamed out in a muffled voice, "_Nooooooooooooo! Why, WHY! I loved you! Why did you leave me?! You can't leave! Please, don't leave me! Please!"_

Ralph and Dr. Mario quickly arrived in the room, and using all of their might, tried to pry the grieving Vanellope from Rancis's body. However, Vanellope writhed in agony and screeched in fury as she held on for dear life. She will not allow these two men to jeopardize the remaining love she had for Rancis. In an attempt to persuade Vanellope from causing more damage to herself, Ralph desperately pleaded, "Vanellope, there's nothing you can do! You can't do this to yourself! You have to move on!"

Vanellope screamed back in response, "_Shut up! You didn't do anything to save him! Why didn't you do anything, WHY!? I hate you! I hate all of you!" _She twisted and turned to escape Ralph and Dr. Mario's grip, but it was no use. Finally, Vanellope gave up and stopped moving. She sobbed as she dropped to the ground, and Ralph and Dr. Mario could only watch as she stood thereas she held her lover's hand and wept. _"He's gone," Vanellope croaked, "He's gone. I can't live without him anymore... I l-loved h-him…."_

* * *

_And will you still love me _

_When I'm no longer young and beautiful_

_Will you still love me _

_When I got nothing but my aching soul_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

It's been a year since that crash. Vanellope had that memory imprinted in her mind, as she never forgot that horrible day. That day when Death came to claim her beloved, taking away everything. Rancis was her everything, her one and only, and her hero. As she knelt at his tombstone, she couldn't help but let the tears flow from her eyes as she read the inscription that was carved on the pale stone:

_Francis Fluggerbutter_

_1990-2012_

_In Memory of a Noble Racer Who Loved His President with All of His Heart_

Vanellope felt her soul crumble before her, as she fell to the ground, sobbing and hugging Rancis's tombstone, as she pleaded, "…C-come b-back, Rancis….Please, I-I n-need y-you. Nobody understands me, nobody! Y-you're the only one that c-cares. P-please…..C-come back…"

The icy wind only blew its frozen breath in response to Vanellope's sorrow. She continued to lie there, weeping and pleading with the earth to return his body and his joyful life. But, Death was cruel and emotionless; he could not break the never-ending cycle of life. For the residents of Sugar Rush, it was a sad day for them. But, they moved on, quickly forgetting about Rancis. But, Vanellope could never forget. She tried so hard, but she couldn't get rid of that cheeky smile. She was truly alone in her sorrow, and no one can ever replace him.

This was the story of the powerful bond of two racers who, through unlikely events, found that they were made for each other. However, sometimes the union of two lovers can be easily cut by the slow knife of death. Yet, the power of love is eternal, and their love for each other will stretch until the end of time. Nothing could separate these two from each other, not even Death himself. As Rancis watches Vanellope from above, his wishes that he were by her side, comforting her from the caustic pains of sorrow. But, Rancis knows she will see her again. And, when she is finally with him, she will ask one final question, to which Rancis will reply, "You are always beautiful, Nellie, and I will always love you forever." That final question will tie the two together, and nothing can stop the power of these two lovers…

_Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Sniff, sniff… Where are my tissues?! It was hard writing a story like that! Thought I switch things up a little and do something different! I know love stories are not usually in my department, but, I figured I'd give it a shot! Thanks for The Great Gatsby for helping me create the ideas! That movie was the third best movie I had seen in weeks! I suggest you to watch it, it's awesome! Anyways, that was my first attempt at a love fic, so don't please criticize me on this story if it sucks! I promise I'll get better! So, what did you think of the story? Should I write more VanillaButter Oneshots, or any more song-fics? Leave a Review or PM me for any questions! I'll see you guys later! DMC7500 signing off! **


End file.
